Don't Lie to Me
by SailorSerenitys
Summary: Serena is smart,sexy,successful,and always professional!That is until she has a one night stand with one of her charmingly handsome,and womanizing clients Darien Shields. However,he isn’t all what he seems! He’s keeping a big dirty secret that might ultim
1. Heat up the Night

Don't lie to me

Serena Thomas walked briskly into Larson & Co., the very successful and prestigious lawyer firm she worked for. Today above all days she was very anxious to get up to her office to deal with a certain case in particular that she had been expecting to acquire for awhile. As she walked quickly, but hurriedly through the lobby of the building she worked in, she swiftly pushed the elevator button to take her up the twenty-eighth floors to her office. As the doors of the elevator opened to omit her entrance, she quickly stepped in a smile forming on her sensuous lips.

_Serena_, she thought to herself. _They're **finally** going to take you seriously. By taking this case you're going to set your career in motion!_

She couldn't believe it, for five long years she had worked her way up through Larson & Co. trying to make a name for herself as a worthwhile lawyer. First, taking a position as a secretary there while she went to night school and, all the while working her way up the corporate ladder. Eventually she wanted to become partner and she felt that this goal would soon be fulfilled. By taking this new case that was offered to her firm she felt confident that her bosses would offer her the position as partner without even thinking.

Finally reaching the twenty-eighth floor, the doors opened with a ding as she stepped out and greeted the front receptionist with a warm smile.

"Good morning Ms. Thomas," replied the receptionist.

"Good morning Laura," replied Serena as she walked past the reception desk and towards the hallway which lead to her office.

Opening the door, that led to her private office. Serena quickly threw her briefcase on one of the sofas in the spacious room and, proceeded to walk over to her desk to start her days work.

"Ms. Thomas," said Laura as she buzzed her boss's office.

"Yes, Laura," replied Serena a little irritated that she was being bothered before she could even begin working,

"Mr. Larson wishes to see you in his office," the receptionist replied.

"Thank you Laura," responded Serena as her irritation of being interrupted dissipated.

Gathering her things together Serena quickly brushed some lip gloss onto her lips before departing for her boss Mr. Larson's office.

Serena knocked on her boss's door with a swift thump before she heard the word "Enter".

Before she stepped into Mr. Larson's lavish office Serena couldn't help but take in a big breath of air before entering.

"Mr. Larson," said Serena as she entered. "Laura told me you wish to speak with me."

"Ahh, yes," replied Mr. Larson. "Our Firm has recently obtained a new case that will ultimately push our company over the edge of being the most sought after firm in the nation."

"Well that's great news Mr. Larson," replied Serena a genuine smile on her attractive face.

"Well, yes," responded Mr. Larson gruffly. "However, my wife has been planning a two month vacation overseas for us, and if I back out of it now, well let's just say I'm a dead man."

Serena tried to conceal a giggle as Mr. Larson continued on about his wife's vacation planning. She had met Mr. Larson's wife many times during office after hour functions and had actually formed a strong friendship with the woman so she of all people knew how Mss. Larson was about her plans being interrupted, especially when it came to her husband. Secretly though Serena envied their relationship, for however much they disagreed their love for one another seemed to always bring them back together.

"So with that being a priority, I'm going to have to give the case to you Ms. Thomas," said Mr. Larson ending his proposal.

Without hesitation Serena answered her acceptance of the case. She knew or at least hoped that if things went well that the position of partner would be given to her without a second thought.

"Thank you Mr. Larson, said Serena triumphantly. " You won't have to worry about a thing while you're gone; I'll make sure that everything runs as smooth and efficient as if you yourself were working the case."

"I have no doubt in my mind Ms. Thomas," said Mr. Larson confidently. "Your one of our top notch lawyers and I have all the confidence in the world."

"Now, the case is between Shields Architecture and one of their many branches which, I believe is braking off from the main corporation," said Mr. Larson. "Currently all the need to know information is in this folder here," he continued handing her the case file.

Taking the file into her hands Serena sighed, it was gigantic. She really had her work cut out for her on this case.

"One thing though Serena said Mr. Larson, the worry evident in this voice. " I want you to be careful, when dealing with Mr. Shields. He is a very…well, he's a very powerful man."

"I understand," said Serena wondering why Mr. Larson was so worried.

"Well I believe that is all Ms. Thomas, you can return to your office" said Mr. Larson with a smile.

Serena beamed back at her boss, happiness etched onto her glowing face. "Thank you Mr. Larson," said Serena turning to leave. "I'm quite positive everything about this case will be a piece of cake."

* * *

"So how did work go today," asked Mina, one of Serena's closest friends.

"Well, I finally got a case well worth my time," said Serena with a smile as she sat down on one of the spinning stools of the bar her and Mina were at.

"It's about time girl," said Mina genially happy for her friend's good fortune. "I know how long you've been waiting for an opportunity like this, so tonight you're in for a treat, drinks on me!"

"Oh I don't know Mina, I have to work tomorrow, not to mention a meeting with the owner of Shields Architecture." said Serena sipping on her virgin strawberry daiquiri.

"Come on Sere," said Mina. "We've got to celebrate your new case and, prospect of being a partner of Larson & Co."

"Well, I suppose if you put it that way," said Serena becoming excited.

"Let's let loose and live it up," squealed Mina as she and Serena both signaled to the waiter to bring them two shots of Vodka, straight.

* * *

Four Martini Blues and ten vodka shots later Mina and Serena both seemed to be sprawled out on their bar stools. Laughing like idiots as they scanned the room for some guys to flirt with and maybe scam a couple more drinks out of.

"Look at that one over there Minny, drawled Serena using her friends nickname as she pointed to a big beefy looking Mt. man. "He looks like a keep for sure," she continued as both girls fell into a fit of giggles.

"Ah," exclaimed Mina as she pointed to a skinny bald man. "Now, that right there is a real man." At Mina's statement both girls erupted with laughter not realizing that practically the entire bar could hear their conversation. Including the bald man, who had interpreted they're statements as them being into him and decided that he would try to pick one of then up, or both.

"Hello Ladies," slurred the man. "I' couldn't help but, hear the two of you talking, and just let me say when it comes to you ladies…I'm up for anything."

Feeling that they were in a pickle both girl blurted out at the same time that they had a boyfriend but, since the man was drunk himself and not really listening to their boyfriend speech he continued on.

"We could go back to my place if you want," the man continued.

"Umm…well like I said I have a boyfriend," replied Mina before Serena could even open her mouth.

Undeterred the man turned to Serena "What about you purrdy lady?"

"Sorry Pal," said a strong yet seductive voice. "The lady's already promised she'd accompany me home."

Turning towards the source of her savior, Serena found herself drawn into the deepest ocean blue eyes she'd ever seen. The man standing in front of her was the image of tall dark and handsome. His hair was a dark ebony color that Serena just itched to run her fingers through, and his body was sculpted and tanned, like that of god.

Though heavily drunk, the man hitting on Mina and Serena quickly stepped aside, upon seeing who had deterred him in perusing his decided conquests for the night.

"I don't think he'll be bothering you anymore," replied Serena's blue eyed savior.

"Well thank you so much, we really appreciate it," said Serena a gleam dancing in her eyes ocean blue eyes.

"Yeah," said Mina. "That guy was a real creep! Anyways, would you like to have a couple drinks with me and my friend?"

"Well," said the man. "I usually don't let women buy the drinks."

"Who said we were buying anything, said Serena, a smirk on her face.

The man let out a laugh as he sat down on the barstool next to Serena. "Well, I suppose a couple rounds wouldn't hurt."

* * *

Bursting into a fit of giggles, Serena griped the edge of her bar stool, so as not to fall over. Her friend Mina had left about an hour ago as she would have, had it not been for the stranger in front of her. The man had bought her several drinks and throughout the night they had gotten to know one another as best as two people drunk of their asses could.

"Yuckyyyy," slurred Serena as she referred to the cup of coffee that was placed in front of her.

"You should really try to drink some before you head home, said the bartender frustrated. "Because we're closing now! So OUT you go!"

"NO," yelled Serena as she giggled profusely! "I don't want any, as for Hoomie, I…I think I will…"

Turning to her companion, she softly nudged him out of his stupor.

"Oy! Wake up!"

"Huh," was his only response as they both slid of their barstools and out into the fresh night air.

Upon feeling a breeze on her face, Serena woke up a little as she slumped up against her new friend, letting her head rest on his hard toned chest. She closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the feel of him next to her. Suddenly with out realizing it, she gradually let her hands travel up the brood expanse of his chest, caressing and enjoying his well-built body. Feeling him stir from his drunken daze, Serena let herself be pushed into a nearby ally and up against a wall, the man's hands roving over her body.

Serena seemed to melt into him, her body surrendering to his lustful advances, as she put her arms around his neck and jumped up wrapping her legs around his hips. Making the skirt she was wearing ride up to an immodest level.

As his lips continued to ravish her own, Serena could feel him sliding his hands up her skirt to rub her buttocks before slipping his fingers under the straps of her thong as he slowly and antagonizing slid them down. Feeling his bulge rub up against her, Serena quickly unraveled her hands from around his neck and pushed her hands down towards his pants so as to undo his belt buckle. He groaned in anticipation as she slipped her hands into his pant's letting her fingers rove in between his clothing to stimulate yet shed the material which lay between the both of them.

Letting his pants and undergarments fall to the ground Serena tried to suppress a scream of pleasure as the man left trails of butterfly kisses down her neck.

Clutching her bottom in both hands, the man let one hand slide forwards, entering her soft folds as she bit her lower lip at the foreign presence taking supremacy over her body. Arching herself up off of his hand, Serena through back her head into the wall she was up against, feeling herself contract as a tsunami of pleasure swept through her. She screamed out, making the man's invasion of her body all the more relentless as he continued his assault on her. Feeling the waves of passion building onto one another, Serena utterly stopped breathing as she came to her peak.

Calming her body down she panted as she tried to regain her breath, the man softened his stroke on her to a slight rub, which caused her to moan every now and then.

"It's Darien," said the man, once she regained her ability to speak.

"What," sighed Serena?

"My name…" he replied with a smirk. "Thought you should know the name you're going to be screaming for the rest of the night.

* * *

Well, isn't he a lil cocky son of a gun! Lol! But that's the way we all like him! Right!

I hope you all liked it! Do you think I should continue? Let me know! I love REVIEWS!

I've really thought about what I'm going to do with this story and I believe you all won't guess it till I come right out and say it! All I'm going tell you is that Darien isn't who he seems to be, or what you think he's going to be. :giggles: Aren't I an evil writer! Well, again I hope you all like it and Please, Please Review and tell me what you think of the story! Also, I'd love to know what you all think is going to happen in future chapters? Love you all!

I'm a struggling writer who lives of the crumbs of REVIEWS! So go leave me some! 3333


	2. Morning After

I don't own Sailor Moon or any other characters associated with it! However, this story is of my own creation.

Don't Lie to Me

Serena ran as fast as she could, wiping her mind clean of any distractions; trying her best to concentrate on the task at hand. She had woken up early this morning, had breakfast and immediately hopped on her treadmill. Running had always been a relaxant for her. Helping her ease out of Lawyer mode and just let her body go and forget everything around her.

This morning however, was proving difficult in letting her self unwind. She couldn't stop thinking about the man she met last night. His dark hair, blue eyes, strong tanned body, and not to mention is deep seductive voice. She had barely slept a wink last night, due to their persistent love making and here she was up early, feeling refreshed and utterly content.

Continuing her running Serena took in a deep breath and thought back to what her daily planner had written in it today. If she remembered correctly today she had an afternoon meeting with her boss Mr. Larson as a last minute discussion on what was going to go on in the office while he was away, as well as a late lunch date with her best friend Mina. Then it was back to the office to work on some paperwork for her newest case having to deal with Shields Architecture, and then finally a meeting with the owner of Shields Architecture himself, Mr. Shields.

Sighing to herself Serena suddenly felt pressure building in between the middle of her forehead. Today was going to be very stressful not to mention one of the most important days of her life. If her firm didn't impress Mr. Shields then she knew her place as a potential partner was out of the question.

Stiffening for a moment Serena felt lustful eyes bore into her back as she turned around to face the source; her eyes came to rest on Darien's shameless gaze. He had nothing on besides her white bed sheet, which made her stomach begin to clench at the thought of what lay hidden beneath it.

"Um…do you want some coffee or anything," asked Serena trying not to show the lustful effect he had upon her.

"Yeah, sure," he replied letting his gaze drift over her sinuous curves.

Hoping of the treadmill Serena skipped over to the kitchen, to go prepare him a cup of coffee.

"How do you like it," she asked as she tried to grab a cup from the cupboard.

"Black," he replied as he walked over to where she was, to help her grab the cup she was reaching for.

Blushing Serena gave her thanks before grabbing the coffee pot and pouring the steaming contents into his mug.

Taking a sip from his cup Darien closed his eyes savoring the heavenly dark liquid.

"Gross," spat Serena as she made a face. "I don't know how you are able to drink it black. I always have to pour heaps of sugar on mine before I can even stand to drink it."

Smiling Darien let out a playful laugh as he came closer to her bending down to softly graze her lips with his.

"Mmmm…is that why you taste so sweet," he teased.

Blushing even more profusely then before Serena could do nothing but, smile back at him.

"I really enjoyed myself last night," he confessed whispering in her ear.

Laughing Serena slowly let her fingers travel up and down his strong arms.

"I'm glad I was able to please you so," she whispered as his lips captured her own.

Feeling like she was turning into jelly she quickly grabbed a hold of him to balance her self before she slid to the floor.

As his kisses became more persistent, Serena could do nothing but groan. His hands were roving all over her body making her shiver with pleasure. His hands squeezed her butt making her giggle a little bit.

"What's so funny," he exclaimed smiling at her.

"Noth…nothing," she squeaked out between giggles.

"Oh really," he said raising an eyebrow at her, the smile on his face growing wider.

"Really," repeated Serena trying to suppress her fit of giggles as she reached over to slap Darien's ass before running off squealing, towards the bedroom, stopping only once to turn back towards him and give a little wink before disappearing from the room.

The man could do nothing but, smile at her childish antics as he stalked like a predator towards the bedroom.

* * *

Hiding behind the door Serena quickly pounced upon Darien as he entered the room, pushing him onto the bed.

He had apparently left the sheet that covered him in the kitchen, giving Serena a full view of him and his assists.

Smiling Serena sat astride him her hands pressed upon his hard chest, loving the feel of his strong body under her. Slowly and as sensuous as she could be Serena gently striped herself of the sports bra and little spandex shorts she was wearing, but as she started to lean into Darien for a kiss her eyes suddenly caught sight of the clock on her bed stand.

"NO," she shrieked as she fell off of Darien and onto the floor.

"What the matter," replied Darien as he leaned over the bed to look down at her.

"I'm totally late for work," she screamed as she scrambled towards the bathroom.

"I'm sure they won't mind if you're a little late," replied Darien a smirk on his face.

At this Serena's face popped out from behind the bathroom door. :" I'm never late, NEVER," she screamed as she yet again disappeared behind the bathroom door.

Hearing the shower beginning to run a nasty little thought crept into Darien's head as he jumped up from the bed and into the bathroom.

hr

Jumping into the shower Serena quickly let the water run over her sore body to sooth away her sore mussels from the previous night's activities as well as the stress of dealing with the upcoming day. _Of all days_, she thought to herself as she grabbed the soap and began to wash herself, but just as she was getting ready to shampoo her hair, in popped Darien.

"No, No, No," she protested trying to pour the shampoo into her hand. "I have to be at work, like right now."

"All, the more reason to make this a quickie," he replied.

"Get over your self,' retaliated Serena smiling. "You're not that good."

Laughing Darien slowly let his fingers graze up and down her thigh, making her feel the need to be closer to him as a lustful heat erupted inside of her. Leaned in towards him she let out a soft groan as Darien quickly turned his soft grazing strokes into a persistent and un-relentless exploration of her body, as he clamped his hard swollen mouth onto hers in a heated kiss.

Braking apart from her for just a moment Darien whispered, "Not that good eh," before plunging back into her awaiting mouth.

Serena wanted to scream from the exoticness of it all. She couldn't believe how strong this mans power over her was. His kisses, touches, and his ability to make the butterflies in her stomach flutter profusely. It made all of Serena's inhibitions immediately fly out the window.

Deepening their kiss, Serena let her hands travel down the lengthy expanse of his back. Pulling him as close as she could, her nails began to dig into him, grinding his manhood into the heated flesh of her belly. Groaning, Darien pushed Serena up onto the wall of the shower and lifted her up so her legs could rap around his waist, reminding her of their first experience together in the alleyway

Positioning her above him, Darien closed his eyes as she instinctively began to impale her self upon his enraged member. At their joining the two lovers screamed out, as they began the rhythm of their ritual dance.

Slamming into each others hips, they gasped at the immense pleasure sweeping through one another's bodies. Serena threw her hands around Darien's neck and arched her back as she continued her thrusting motion. Feeling as though she was going to burst any moment, her body suddenly tensed, as did Darien. Her mussels clenched his throbbing shaft making them both tremble and then finally collapse onto each other.

Breathing hard Serena slowly tried regaining her breath; as she began to let her eyes flutter open to lie upon Darien's, deep ocean blue ones. The intensity of his gaze made her shiver as she slid off of him and leaned back into the cool tiles of the shower wall.

* * *

"Hello, Ms. Thomas," piped Laura, Serena's secretary.

"Hello, Laura," Serena answered back as a calm and relaxed smile played upon her lips.

Walking into her office Serena quickly discarded her jacket and placed it on the back of her chair as she sat down. Lucky for her she had made it to work only five minutes late, something she knew nobody would bother her about. Glancing up at her computer screen, she noticed that her mailbox had several unread messages in it.

Noticing one was from Mina, she quickly clicked on the message link, interested in what her friend had to say.

Reading through the message quietly to her self, Serena couldn't help suppressing a giggle at her friend's antics. In the e-mail Mina had flat out asked her if she had slept with the guy from the bar, then went on to tell Serena that if she didn't spill all the details at their lunch date today, she was going to be a dead woman.

However, Serena just laughed it off. She had known Mina since they were kids and knew about all her friends need to be in the know. She knew on instinct that deep down; Mina was just looking out for her. They had always been close, since the age of five. Their mothers had been friends as well and through that connection Serena and Mina had come to view one another as sisters, but most importantly, best friends.

Looking up at the clock, Serena noted to herself that she had five minutes until her morning meeting with her boss Mr. Larson. Grabbing all the necessary files and paperwork that she would need, she quickly sat up from her desk and headed towards the conference room, where the meeting would be held in.

Walking down the hall and towards the conference room doors Serena silently muttered a prayer to herself before finally stepping into the room.

"Ah, Well, hello Ms. Thomas," said Mr. Larson a pleasantly.

"Hello," replied Serena a smile adorning her face.

Sitting down Serena couldn't help but, look about the room, admiring the beautiful layout of it. The room was windowless with walls of a deep redwood. There were many famous pieces of artwork displayed upon them as well, giving off a sophisticated look. There was a long redwood table as well, that took up a large amount of the room's length and many large plush brown chairs sitting around it.

"Now, let's just get straight to business Ms. Thomas," said Mr. Larson. "The Shields case is going to be our number one priority while I'm away."

"I understand Mr. Larson," said Serena giving her full attention to her boss.

"Basically, the entire case is based on the fact that Shields Architecture has been in the Shields family for generations," said Mr. Larson. "The dilemma is that one of Mr. Shield's cousin's it seems has decided to try and take the company away from him. However, not everyone wishes to see the business fall under new management, which has made it very difficult because it has caused the company to split in two.

What we really need to obtain in order to make this an open and shut case is all of the personal records that Mr. Shields has on all of his employees as well as all the dirt we can find on this cousin of his."

During his entire briefing Serena had been silently taking notes on the case, so she could refer to them later. When he had completed her task, she looked up to find her boss looking at her firmly.

"Ms.Thomas," replied Mr. Larson when he noticed he had her attention.

"Umm…yes, Mr. Larson," said Serena tentatively.

"I'm going to be away for quit awhile," was his only reply. "I am placing you in charge, and I am going to expect you to do your job as if I myself was doing it."

"Yes, Mr. Larson," said Serena. "I understand."

"I am really depending on you, Ms. Thomas. Our firm needs this case to run smoothly and without problems."

Sighing Mr. Larson gently changed his strong businessman demeanor, into that of almost caring father figure.

"Ms. Thomas, we have known each other for many years now, and I just want you to be aware of the fact that my wife and I have come to view you as one of our own. That is why I wish to tell you a piece of information of which I'm not supposed to divulge to anyone, especially you."

Suddenly curious Serena perked her eyebrows in response to her boss's statement.

Ms. Thomas…Serena," continued Mr. Larson. "Before we were even aware we would be getting the Shields case, I was contacted by Mr. Shields him self. He made it very clear the only way our firm would be representing him on this case, would be if a woman represented him.

Serena smirked knowing where this was heading.

"I told him that we had many prestigious woman lawyers working here and his response," gurgled a flustered Mr. Larson," was do you have any blondes?"

Serena, I have heard of this man's reputation of being a womanizer but, I was not fully aware that he would also include it in his business ventures. I just want you to be aware of the situation and watch your back."

Serena's heart warmed at the old man's words. She knew that Mr. Larson was hesitant in leaving her unattended while in the vicinity of Mr. Shields when the man obviously looking for a one night conquest.

_Well he's met his match_, though Serena as a smile formed on her luscious lips, _Because it's going to take a lot more then flashing a wade of money for me to jump into bed with him._

Standing up, Serena quickly gave her thanks to her boss before ushering him a swift goodbye and haughtily walking towards her office as a strong resolve to put Mr. Shields in his place surged through her.

* * *

"Serena! You didn't," squeaked Mina as she stared wide eyed at her friend.

"Well, I couldn't help myself," laughed a blushing Serena. "I mean he was totally hot, and not to mention I was drunk off my ass."

Mina was grinning from ear to ear as her friend spilled the beans about her late night encounter with the man from the bar. The two girls were having their annual lunch date, which had started out innocent enough but, in Serena's opinion Mina like always, had definitely turned it into a scandalous affair.

"Well, do you at least know his name," piped Mina as she sipped on her strawberry lemonade.

"Mina," exclaimed Serena! "What kind of girl to you take me for? Of course I know his name, it's Darien."

Blushing a little bit, Serena couldn't hold back a smile at the thought of the man she met the night before. His dark hair, deep blue eyes, and the persistent way he made love to her; like he couldn't get enough. It drove Serena crazy.

Noticing her friend grinning, Mina couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease her a little.

"So…Serena, said Mina, a naughty twinkle gleaming in her eyes. "How big was the stallion's…stallion?"

At Mina's question Serena about fell out of her chair.

"What," she exclaimed shaken up a bit.

Laughing Mina continued. "You heard me! How BIG was he?"

At the sight of Serena's rose red blush, Mina burst into a fit of giggles.

"That big, huh," she exclaimed smiling at her friend.

Embarrassed beyond repair Serena felt like sliding down into the chair she was sitting in and covering her face with the menu. She loved Mina to death but, sometimes the girl just embarrassed the shit out of her.

Mina clutched her stomach at Serena's "I'm going to kill you" look and laughed so loud that, the people eating at the table next to them, drilled dirty looks into the back of both girls' heads.

"I believe were done talking about this," said Serena as she noticed the rude looks being passed in their direction from other people in the restaurant.

"Fine," replied Mina sill laughing. "But can you at least tell me when you're going to see him next?"

"Well we didn't really talk about that," replied Serena honestly. "I mean, we both knew it was essentially a one time thing. We most likely won't even see one another again."

"He was totally hot though," exclaimed Mina surprised at her friends response.

"I know, I know," Serena countered back. "But you know me; I'm not looking for a boyfriend, maybe a little fun here and there but, nothing serious."

Deciding it was time to change the subject Serena casually asked Mina if she had found a new job yet, due to her previous one being a total bust. According to Mina the job seemed like a dream at first but, after awhile she noticed her boss was trying to flirt with her, much to Mina's dismay because he was married and definitely not anyone she would date even if he was single.

"Well, I interviewed for a full time position at this new gym downtown," said Mina happily. "It's actually just down the street from your work so, if I do get the job then I'll let you work-out for free!"

Serena grinned. Although sometimes embarrassing and downright overconfident, Mina was a very kind and giving person, especially to those who she deeply cared about.

"Hey, thanks Minny, I appreciate it," replied Serena giving her friend a wink.

"So, how's that new case you got been working out for you," inquired Mina as she continued their conversation.

Well," smiled Serena "It seems as though my client; the owner of Shields Architect is a major womanizer. You know one of those guys who thinks he can get any girl just because he's rich."

"Wow, yeah I've dated several guys like that before," laughed Mina remembering a couple of her previous boyfriends.

Smiling at her friend's response Serena continued. "Well, Mr. Larson, informed me today at our morning meeting that Mr. Shields, was asking him to make sure that his lawyer was a woman…and blonde."

"Well, seems like you were made for the job Sere," teased Mina as she ducked out of range of Serena's napkin.

"Ugh, Mina you don't get it," wailed Serena. "I don't want to be seen a just some dumb blonde that Mr. Shields can use and then discard whenever he wants. I want to be seen as a well respected lawyer."

"I know, I know Sere," soothed Mina as she patted her friend on the back. "Hopefully, this case will change everything for you." Just ignore Mr. Shields, and do your job to the best of your ability, because in the long run, you're going to end up on top and smelling like a bed of roses."

"Nice metaphor Minny," smiled Serena as she threw a thankful look at her friend.

"I know," smiled Mina. "It was rather genius wasn't it."

Laughing both girls quickly changed the subject to other things as they continued their lunch date with out hitch.

* * *

As soon as Serena got back from her lunch with Mina, she immediately went to work on the Shields case.

It seemed as though the business in question had been in the Shields family for over three generations, starting with Mr. Shields Grandfather and then slowly being passed down from father to son.

Mr. Shield's cousin went by the name Seiya Lawrence Shields, and his entire claim on the Shields Business and fortune had been the fact that he had a large amount of share holdings in the business. He also claimed that Mr. Shields practiced unfair business policy's which were affecting the wellbeing of the company.

_Something wasn't adding up here_, thought Serena as she shifted through the files. Not once did any of the paperwork mention Mr. Shield's first name, nor did it have any specific personal information on the man.

_I suppose I'll just have to ask him when he arrives_, she thought sulkily.

Sitting up from her office desk chair, Serena casually glanced at the clock noting that she had exactly ten minutes until the famous Mr. Shields made his grand appearance. Laughing to herself Serena figured she had enough time to grab a coffee from the from brake room.

Stepping out of her office Serena told Laura where she was headed as well as not to let Mr. Shields into her office till she came back.

Walking down the hall and into the brake room, Serena gabbed one of the many paper cups that were stashed by the coffee pot. As she began pouring the black coffee into her cup a small smile spread across her face, at the remembrance of Darien and how he liked his coffee black. Deciding that she'd try it with out sugar she began to walk back down the hall to her office.

As she continued down the hall and towards the secretarial desk Serena had to chock back a gasp as she came upon Laura looking very distressed as two big men in suits stood outside Serena's office doors.

"I tried to tell him, you'd be back any moment but, he wouldn't listen," squeaked Laura, looking as though she was about to cry.

Soothing Laura as best she could, Serena suddenly grew very angry as she stomped towards her office.

_Who did this man think he was…_, she thought, fuming?

Coming upon the two men in suits Serena shoved dirty looks in both of their directions before entering the room.

As she stepped inside she instantly noticed that all the lights were off as well as all the window blinds being down.

_What was this man up to_, she thought as her anger rose steadily.

Stepping further into her office Serena suddenly felt strong hands wrap around her waist and pull her towards a hard warm body, as a voice softly whispered into her ear.

"Hello Serena…"

* * *

Well, how did you all like it? Was it as good as the last chapter? I really hope so! This chapter was definitely longer because it is about 4,000 words …that's 13 pages! I can't even believe it! Haha! Well I hope you all go **REVIEW** this chapter as well as staying tune for chapter 3!

Here are a few answers to some of the Reviews I've received:

Mitchy Spex I was very excited to receive your review that you like the story so far. It means a lot. And about your question of Serena getting pregnant…well, who knows? Lol! I know I'm a naughty author but, heck read and you'll find out!

LaMoonPrincess: I am glad you enjoyed the chapter! And just like I said to Mitchy about Serena getting pregnant…who knows? Hehe!

Silver Moon Goddess1: No this story wasn't reposted, it's completely new. However, I did have to take it off for a moment to fix some of the story brakes, and in the process some Reviews might have been erased! I'm glad you like the story so far. It seems to be getting a good response and I hope you stay tuned for chapter 3!


	3. An Unexpected Visitor

I don't own Sailor Moon nor take any credit for the characters associated with the franchise! I however did come up with this story!

Don't Lie to Me

Completely flustered and shocked beyond belief Serena quickly un-wrapped her self from the man's strong grasp, making sure she didn't spill her coffee in the process. She quickly set it upon her desk before turning around to face the man who had so rudely caught her off guard.

"Excuse me Mr. Shields but, I think we should keep a profess…," began Serena before the words died suddenly on her tip of her tongue.

"Andrew," whispered Serena questioningly as she stared at the man in front of her, not believing that he was really standing there.

"Yeah Serena, it's me," replied the man as a huge grin appeared on his face.

"I haven't seen you in years," she squealed jumping into the man's arms.

"Yeah, I know," said Andrew unwrapping him self from Serena's embrace. "It's been quite awhile hasn't it."

"Yea think," joked Serena, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"So…what's made you decide to come and visit lil ol' me," she continued as she flashed him a glittering smile."

"Actually, began Andrew. "I'm here because of business."

"Business," asked Serena surprised?

She had known Andrew Forsyth from her years of studying at Princeton law school. They had shared a similar class together and immediately hit it off. Everyone in their graduating year had thought they were an item but, to Serena and Andrew their relationship had been that of just good friends. However, in Serena's forth year at Princeton, both her parents had passed away in a plane crash leaving her to try and pay off her tuition as well as her parent's own bills. Serena had been devastated about the accident and although she desperately didn't want to abandon everything she had worked for at Princeton she knew she couldn't possibly afford to stay. Dropping out had been a big hit for her. She was not the type of person who gave up on things easily, but she knew that she didn't have any other choice. Immediately after departing from Princeton she had enrolled at a community college, trying to finish her degree at night while she worked as a secretary at Larson & Co. during the day, where she had eventually elevated her way up the corporate ladder and into the position she now held.

"Let me guess," laughed Serena jokingly. "You work for Mr. Shields."

"Guilty as charged," laughed Andrew carelessly.

"NO," cried Serena! "Please, tell me I'm wrong."

"Unfortunately Sere, I do work for Mr. Shields," replied a remorseful Andrew, as he caught on to her dislike of his boss. "I'm one of his law consultants."

Fuming Serena didn't say anything as she tried to calm her nerves. The vulgar excuse of a man didn't even have the decency to show up to their meeting. How was she supposed to represent him on this case when they had never even met? This on top of what Mr. Larson had already informed her of the man really put the cherry on top of her already melted Sunday.

Sensing the frustration that was occurring inside of Serena, Andrew put a calming hand on her shoulder to try and sooth her.

"It's alright Sere," he replied. "Don't take it as an offence, people rarely get to meet's Mr. Shields him self."

In an attempt at trying to control her anger she clenched her fists and plastered a fake smile onto her face, trying her best to be professional.

"I suppose it really doesn't matter," she replied after awhile. "It just means that I get to spend some time catching up with my old pal Andrew."

Feeling suddenly, that this arrangement was most likely for the best, Serena's fake smile turned into that of a genuine one. She hadn't seen Andrew for a few years now and she was interested in what he had been up to since they had last spent time together.

Motioning for Andrew to take a seat, she casually walked over to her own chair and sat down, letting the coolness of the chairs leather relax her.

"So Andy," she replied resuming their conversation. "Are you Married yet, any children?"

Laughing Andrew confided that he didn't have a wife and kid's, but in fact was dating someone to which he felt the relationship was strongly headed in that particular direction.

He then told her of how, after graduation he had been asked to accept many positions of joining various law firms from around the country but, had decided to decline when he was asked to become one of the top lawyer consultants representing Shields Architecture, where he had been working ever since.

"So," questioned Serena after Andrew had finished telling her of his life after graduation. "Have you actually met Mr. Shields yourself?"

Hesitating a moment before answering, Andrew looked Serena dead in the eyes. "I'm not allowed to speak that much about him Sere. However, I will answer any questions you have concerning the case."

Giving Andrew an irritated look she felt the urge to scream at him for being so secretive well up inside of her. Who was this Mr. Shields? Why didn't many people get to actually see the man? She knew from the look Andrew gave her when she asked if he had ever met Mr. Shields that he in fact, had. Why wouldn't he tell her he had met the man? It didn't seem like something that important to hide.

"That's fine Andrew, but I do have some questions I need answered before we start discussing the case any further."

"Fire away," he replied.

"Alright," continued Serena, grabbing one of the many manila file folders which littered her desk. "I believe we need to start with the basics, because according to my files this Mr. Shields of yours doesn't have a first name, police record, permanent address, or a certified date of birth ,...I think you know where I'm going with this."

Sighing Andrew slid down into his chair in an attempt to get more comfortable.

"Well Serena," he replied, as if he had said what he was about to say before. "Mr. Shield's business interests are not only centered around Architecture but, instead range focused on a great many things. As result to that he has to keep some aspects of his business ventures…under the rug, if you will."

"How am I expected to defend him then if I don't know one single basic fact about the man," challenged Serena.

"Well," continued Andrew. "You could be granted partial access to some of the company's files as well as some files on Mr. Shields but, you would have to sign a non-discloser contract."

"Yes, yes, of course," muttered Serena.

In a way she had expected this. No successful businessman would let his company's private files be seen without some form of contract in tact protecting its confidential records from being shown to the public but, she found it unusual that the personal information of the company's owner would also be protected as well.

Mentally slapping her self Serena kept trying to persuade her struggling conscious that this was most likely normal procedure when dealing with big company law suits. The case she was working on now was definitely not like previous ones she had dealt with in the past. Mr. Larson had left her in charge for just this reason, had he not? To better get acquainted with the going on of big business cases. She knew in his way this was a test to see if she could handle being a big player in his company as well as an assessment of her ability to be a full fledged partner. She knew she wasn't going to let him down…there was no way the position of partner was going to slip from her grasp.

"I understand completely Andrew. You don't have to say anymore," she replied nonchalantly.

Feeling like he was getting off easy, Andrew started to feel a little bit nervous. Serena usually never gave up on things like this. Usually she would argue his head off till she got what she wanted…or she would either mess with him to try and make him agree that her point of view was correct.

"Ah, Serena," replied Andrew cautiously. "What's the catch?"

"Catch?" purred Serena. "Andrew, I daresay I don't know what you mean?"

Knowing he was falling further into her trap, he hesitated a moment before answering her again.

"I…I know you Serena and your not the type of person who let's go off things that easy."

Well, I understand and accept your terms," she replied confidently. "I also want to make an appointment with you tomorrow to sign the non-discloser contract and hopefully see the files that are being restricted to me at the moment.

"Well, I'm going to have to get an okay from Mr. Shields first Sere. Before I can truly promise you anything" he replied sighing.

"That's fine," just give me a call tomorrow and let me know what he say's. Then if it's okay, I'll come over, sign the contract and hopefully have all the necessary information to properly represent your boss.

Standing up from his chair, Andrew sent a warm smile towards Serena, signaling that their meeting was over. It had definitely been to long since they had last saw one another. She no longer was the tiny blond headed klutz that he once knew but, had turned into a charming yet testing woman. If he wasn't dating someone he definitely would have asked her out. It seemed strange for him to remember back to his college years when he was young and completely smitten with the blonde haired beauty standing before him, a fact that was oblivious to her and which he vowed would always stay hidden.

Back then what had attracted him to her was her abundance of warmth, kindness and naivety not to mention her all around cuteness. Now it was her maturity, boldness and the way she exuded sexuality that drove him up the wall. She had always been the type of person who commanded attention when walking into a room, but as always never seemed aware of it, a quality that made her all the more alluring.

"Well, it was great seeing you again Sere," replied Andrew, smiling. "Maybe we can go out to lunch sometime and reminisce about the good old days?"

"I'd love that," she replied enthusiastically. "When you call tomorrow we should set something up, okay?"

"Sounds good to me," said Andrew as he pulled Serena into a warm embrace.

Feeling pleased Serena quickly pecked him on the cheek before, walking him to the door and saying her goodbye. It had been so long since she had seen him. They had once been the best of friends, inseparable and something deep inside her told her that she had greatly missed him since they're time apart. Wanting to rekindle their friendship she promised herself that she wouldn't let her distaste for Mr. Shields, or any problems arising with the case, get in the way of her relationship with Andrew. She knew how she got when it came to her cases, serious, ruthless, and without sympathy. That was what she found came in handy when doing dealings with the court, you couldn't be nice because then everyone would walk all over you.

* * *

And the Plot thickens…

Not who you expected huh? Well, I'll admit I began writing this chapter with Darien being the one behind her. I actually completed it too( so grab that) Anyways, I got some reviews saying that it's obviously Darien behind her and what not…which gave me an evil idea. Why not change it to someone you wouldn't expect! I'm pretty happy with how it turned out, but I'd really like to hear what you guys think? Mmmkay!

Well, I also have some things I want to ask you as readers as well, do you think it's to…lawyer heavy? I'm trying to make it as realistic as I can but, I'm human and definitely not a lawyer so there is bound to be some mistakes! Haha! I also left some hints as to what Darien might be hiding, they most likely won't make sense now but in future chapters you'll be like ohhhhh I get it! Haha!

I'm looking for a Editor, who is good with both spelling and grammar and wouldn't mind helping me with feedback before I post from time to time! I've been doing it myself but I realized that I need someone to definitely review my stories before I post! Because I was looking back at my previous chapters and the perfectionist inside of me screamed out that it was horrible. (Like grammar wise and all that yummy stuff) So yea, like I said I'm looking for an editor who is good with grammar and all that junk but, who wouldn't mind giving me feedback on the story from time to time…if you interested then e-mail me!

Guess what? It's Review Answer time! Yay! (lol)

Mitchy Spex: I enjoy your reviews immensely! Lol and I do hope that you got all your work done and didn't get in trouble because of my story! Your assumption about Darien is half right but, I can't exactly tell you which parts because I don't want to ruin future chapters for you! I Hope you enjoyed chapter 3 and stay tuned for chapter 4 because some drama's going down in the form of coffee?…:wink:wink: (hope you enjoy that lil teaser, hehe)

Dutchess Toaster Pastry: Hey! I hope I surprised you with this chapter! Lol! Not who everyone was expecting to be behind her right? Well the next chapter will definitely be filled with more drama between Darien and Serena! Promise!

KiwiKol: Thanks for you review! It was the one that inspired me to twist chapter 3 around a little bit. Seiya won't be making an appearance for awhile but, you never know…I hope you decide to continue reviewing my story and enjoy all future chapters to come!


	4. Revelations

I don't own Sailor Moon or any characters in relation to the franchise. However, this story is of my own creation.

Don't Lie to Me

Serena Thomas rushed hurriedly through her apartment, she had about an hour till she was supposed to be at work and she couldn't find her favorite black pumps.

Crouching down on her knees so she could look underneath her couch she squealed out in delight at her discovery of her treasured pumps. Pulling them out she noticed a scrape of paper that must have been pushed underneath as well when she had tried to clean up in a hurry the other night when Mina came over to watch movies. Curious as to what the paper had written on it, she quickly grabbed for it.

Un-wrapping the crinkled mess that was the paper scrap Serena noticed that a phone number was written on it. Wondering who the number could be she slowly started to reach for her phone to begin dialing but thought otherwise when she noticed the time. She had about forty five min's to get to work now and she was longing to grab an early morning coffee boost that would hopefully get her through the day's dealings.

Sticking the paper scrape into her purse she quickly planted her feet into her cherished pumps. Looking quickly into one of the many mirrors which littered her apartment, she took a brief and satisfied appraisal of her appearance. She was wearing a black silk pencil skirt which accentuated her womanly curves with a white silk blouse. A thick black belt was placed high around her waist giving her a professional yet fashion forward appearance. Glancing at the clock yet again she swiftly grabbed a black silk suite jacket which was part of the matching skirt set she was wearing from her closet hook, and ran out the door.

* * *

Walking steadily into Café Bella, a local coffee shop that she had found one day while shopping, Serena gently pushed open the door and was greeted by not only the friendly face of Lita Rosenbaum, the owner, but with the rich smell of coffee beans as well.

"Hey Serena," chirped Lita happily. "You want your regular, Grande, White Chocolate Mocha latte?"

"Of course Lita," giggled Serena as she walked up to the counter.

"So how have you been," inquired Lita casually?

"Oh pretty good, not a whole lot's been going on, except for a new case I've been working on at the firm," replied Serena as she pulled out her wallet and paid for her coffee. "…and it's been a killer to."

Laughing Lita handed Serena her steaming cup of coffee, as she wished her luck on her new case.

"Hey Lita, you gave me a Venti," Serena declared suddenly as she tried to hand back her cup.

"Na, girl, it's on the house," replied Lita throwing Serena a wink.

Serena couldn't help but, smile her thanks at her friend. From the first day she had walked into Lita's café, the two girls had immediately bonded. Serena had instantly felt upon meeting Lita that she was a trustworthy person, a quality she found most important when forging bonds with other people. In her opinion if you couldn't trust a person you truly couldn't be friends with them.

Serena had always fancied Lita's little coffee shop, with its checkered table clothes and rose colored wallpaper, the atmosphere exuded calmness and serenity, which Serena desperately tried to surround herself with in her daily routine. Breathing in deeply she could almost taste the rich texture of the coffee being made as well as a hint of roses which littered the shop's expanse. It was almost to soothing for Serena's fast paced mind to handle as she waved goodbye to Lita and headed out the door and towards the busy metropolis that was the city.

Suddenly jarred out of her thoughts, Serena felt herself crash unexpectedly into a hard toned chest which in return instantly knocked her off balance causing her to spill her recently bought coffee all over the person she had collided with. Immediately she started to voice her apologies when she looked up and saw the last person she had expected to see…

"Darien," exclaimed Serena surprised at who was standing in front of her.

Feeling completely embarrassed that she had spilt coffee all over him. Serena quickly ran over to one of the tables and grabbed a napkin to start patting the brown stain that was now appearing on his cotton white shirt. "I'm so sorry," confessed Serena trying to keep her eyes averted from his. "I...I didn't see you there."

Finally raising her gaze to look up at him, Serena noticed right away that he wasn't mad, but instead had a smug grin spreading across his face. "Of all the people to run into, huh," he chuckled as he took the napkin from her hands and started to dab once more at the spot.

Serena couldn't help but, stare dumb founded at him, still not believing that he was standing right there in front of her. As her eyes began to wonder down his ravenous form she couldn't help but, bit her lip as she noticed the spot where the coffee had soaked all the way through, revealing his hard fit mussels, causing memories of their last encounter to surface into her mind. "Don't worry about it," he said as he noticed her biting her lip in worry. "It's just a shirt".

"Well, can I at least buy you a cup of coffee," offered Serena as she slipped out of her rather indecent daydream.

"Ah, well like I've told you before I don't let woman pay," said Darien casually. "Let's just say you owe me one instead," he replied closing the distance between them, making Serena feel the need to run her hands up and down Darien's temping form. His breath was inches from her face and she could now smell his strong scent overpowering her senses in an intoxicating manner, as if trying to entice her in some way.

"I, ugh… yeah sure…" Serena stated nervously.

"Great," he replied with warm a smile.

Smooth thought Serena as she watched him walk up towards the counter and order a coffee from Lita who whenever Darien wasn't looking happened to be throwing goofy grins in Serena's direction.

When he was done getting his coffee and was on his way back towards her. Serena felt her heart start to quicken and her hands begin to sweat profusely at she thought of what to say next. _Why was she so nervous? Men never made her nervous, why was this one any different?_

"So, where are you off to now," asked Darien casually as both him and Serena walked out of the café together.

"Oh work," she replied with a frustrated sigh.

"That bad huh," he replied with a smile.

"No, actually," she confessed. "I really do enjoy what I do, it's just today seems like it's going to be a beautiful sunny day, and I get to spend it inside working on case files."

"What are you…a lawyer or something," he answered with a mischievous glint sparkling in his eyes.

"Yeah," laughed Serena. "Is it that obvious?"

In response to her question Darien just laughed, as he stepped up to the curb to signal an awaiting limo up the street.

"Nice ride," whistled Serena as her eyes swept up and down the cars length.

"It's a company car," replied Darien quickly as he noticed her sparked interest in the car.

"What are you," teased Serena. "…some big hot shot businessman?"

Chuckling lightly Darien answered "Something like that," before opening the car door and ushering her in.

"Oh, no that's quite alright," responded Serena to his gesture. "I just work a couple of blocks from here."

"Nonsense," replied Darien. "I don't mind."

Feeling as though this wasn't such a good idea, Serena began biting her lip like she always did when deciding something she was unsure of. She liked Darien, a fact which scared her a little. After meeting one another they had quickly slept together, which in Serena's opinion was something the beginning of a long lasting relationship wasn't based upon. _Did he want to pursue a relationship with her?_ The question swarmed through her head making her want to squirm with delight and cringe at the same time.

Looking around her soundings for someway out of answering him a flash of light across the street caught her eye. Squinting her eyes so as to see better, Serena determined that there was a man across the street, sitting in his car taking snapshots of her and Darien together.

Noticing her lack of attention, Darien's gaze fallowed her own and upon seeing the man in the car he quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her into the limo, not waiting for her response to his earlier invitation.

Frazzled about being pushed not to gently into the back of the limo Serena threw a surprised look at Darien who at the moment was staring intently out the car window towards the man in the car, his hard gaze not wavering in the slightest.

"Darien," questioned Serena, her words breaking him of his trance.

"I'm really sorry Serena," replied Darien coolly still staring out the window. "I hope I didn't startle you to much."

"Uh…no…but, who is that guy, and why was he taking pictures of us," asked Serena, her natural curiosity taking hold of her.

"Nobody," he whispered, before he re-opened the car door and stepped back onto the street curb, leaving Serena alone in the limo.

She watched intently as Darien slowly walked across the street casually, with his hands in his pockets and a hard look upon his face towards the man in the car. It seemed the man upon noticing Darien coming towards him had immediately realized his cover was blown and had decided it was best to leave, but before he could actually start his car and speed away, Darien had reached him.

Pressing her nose up against the window, Serena's focus intensified as she watched Darien carelessly begin a conversation with the man, who at the moment was thrusting a shaky hand, which held the camera; towards Darien who at that instant seemed to be reveling in his dominance over the situation. This side of Darien scared her a little; he had always seemed friendly and most importantly "Normal", definitely not the man that she was looking at across the street. _But, Serena you've know him for what, a couple days_, she screamed to herself, feeling stupid that she had trusted him so whole heartedly.

Noticing that Darien was on his way back to the limo, Serena quickly took the sleeve of her coat jacket and rubbed the spot on the window where her nose had made a print before quickly sliding across the leather seats to the other side of the limo.

When Darien opened the car door and slipped in, Serena pretended to act casual as if his absence had meant nothing to her. "Oh…decided to come back huh," replied Serena noticing that Darien still held the camera in his hands.

Ignoring her comment Darien, slid up to the top end of the limo and swiftly knocked on the inside windowpane, which immediately began to roll down, revealing the driver. "Marco, take this," replied Darien as he handed over the camera to the driver who then asked where their next destination would be.

"A hundred, and eighty fifth, St.," cut in Serena quickly as the driver nodded and rolled the window back to its original position, leaving her alone with Darien once again.

Finally setting his full attention on Serena, Darien slid back down to where she sat and proceeded to grab a bottle of brandy and pour it into two glasses. Offering her a glass Serena swiftly declined stating that she was going to work and that it most likely wasn't the best idea to drink.

Nodding his head in acceptance, Darien set down the glasses and let one of his arm's slither casually around her shoulders as his fingers traced lazy circles up and down her arm, his other hand began barely grazed down the expanse of her long legs.

Knowing where Darien's intentions towards her were heading Serena immediately began to voice her refusal when she was cut short by Darien's tongue traveling up the length of her throat. Moaning softly at the sensations she was experiencing, Serena on instinct leaned her head back so as to give his mouth better access on its journey upwards. Upon reaching the bottom of her ear and tenderly biting down, Serena gasped in surprise and Darien immediately took that moment as an opportunity to claim her opened mouth in a deep searing kiss as his hands began wandering down the base of her back and pulling her body closer to him with an evident need.

Serena's mind was a blank as she swam mindlessly in the sensations Darien was inflicting upon her, however as his hand began to tease its way up her skirt, her common sense kicked in and she realized what she was doing. Pushing him away, much to her body's protests she sat up straight not looking at him as she smoothed out her clothes, fixing herself to look as though nothing had happened.

Finally getting the courage to face him, Serena was taken aback by the desire evident in his deep blue eyes as well as a look of apparent surprise which flashed before her so quickly that she almost doubted she saw it.

"I'm...I'm not a whore Darien," Serena replied after a few moments of silence. "I don't go around sleeping with random people I meet off the street…the other night…that was a… mistake. We were drunk and…and not thinking straight."

Darien didn't say anything for a moment and it seemed to Serena an eternity before he actually opened his mouth to speak, but before he could utter a word the car came to a halt and Marco came around and opened the door letting the bright sunlight stream into the limo; disturbing the dark atmosphere inside. However, Serena basked in the sun's warm and comforting disturbance as it promised her an escape away from Darien.

Wanting desperately to know what Darien was about to say but, feeling as though it was time for her to leave, she quickly stepped out of the car not daring to look back at Darien's lust filled eyes, knowing that if she did she wouldn't be able to turn away.

Quickly thanking Marco for the ride Serena began walking towards her office building, knowing that for the rest of the day she wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything, for her thoughts would be focused entirely on Darien and the way he had looked at her when she had pushed him away…

* * *

He stood in front of a large window, gazing out upon the large expanse of the city lying before him. He seemed to be deep in thought as he swirled his glass of whiskey and raised it to his lips downing it in one gulp before turning away from the window and slamming the glass upon a large redwood desk. It was obvious that he was in a state of frustration an emotion that was foreign to him.

He was a man who always got what he wanted and who cared for nothing, except his work and family, of which he was furiously protective of, but it seemed as of late the two had merged, coming out in the form of his cousin, trying to overthrow him and take control of Shields Architecture. His boyhood friend, who he had grown up with and who he had always considered as more of a brother then anything had finally shown his true colors to the world. It had been a grave blow to not only him, but his family as well. He felt betrayed and it broke his heart to know that his cousin; his flesh and blood, had so much hatred for him as to try and take away his life; his business and in the process destroy their family.

He had inherited the business at a very young age due to his father's death, which had not only made him President and owner of the company, but head of the family as well, a position that wasn't to be taken lightly. For many generations the Shields had made their family fortune not only in major Architectural projects around the world but, in other business ventures as well.

It was Mr. Shields job as head of the family to ensure that all his relatives were well taken care of and able to prosper. His family was quite close with one another and him being at the head had automatically condemned him to become the buffer for any family disputes and well as the one who members of the family would seek out from time to time for advice. Never in all the years of watching over them had they ever questioned his decisions and authority, until now.

When he was young he had been a very trusting and genuinely happy boy. But, when his father had died he had separated himself from everyone and began to immerse his attention into his school studies. Over the years he had turned into a cold and calculative man, which had served him well in business dealings for he never wavered in his decisions once his mind was made up no matter what the cost of the outcome would be. Which in return had doubled their family's fortune immensely, but it had also made him feel isolated and dejected from everyone. The only time he felt liberated was when he would drown himself in the pleasures of a woman's company, of which he did quite frequently. They made him feel wanted and at the center of their hearts and he loved them for it. Not true love of course but, a form of it nonetheless.

The phone on his desk beeped, breaking him of his thoughts and signaling that his secretary was trying to get a hold of him. Pushing the intercom button he quickly reclaimed his business demeanor and in a formal tone asked her what she wanted.

"Mr. Devonson is on line one," stated his secretary.

"Ah…yes, I've been expecting his call," he replied. "Transfer him to my office right away."

"Yes, Mr. Shields," responded his secretary before hanging up the phone.

Hesitating a second before actually picking up the phone again he swiftly took in a deep breath and pressed the blinking button labeled line one.

"Mr. Devonson," he began, as a smooth coldness crept into his voice.

"Yes, hello Mr. Shields," replied Mr. Devonson formally. "My deepest apologies about not calling sooner but, business has been hectic lately."

"It's understandable, Mr. Devonson," replied Mr. Shields curtly, wanting to get to the point of the phone call.

"Now, you of all people are well aware of what my services entail so I believe that the only thing we need to discuss before anything is price." continued Mr. Devonson.

"Yes, of course," replied Mr. Shields. "Like always you'll get half before and half after…I've already sent the money to the designated pick up spot and after you've fallowed through with your end, you'll be paid the rest."

"Well, it seems as though everything is in order then and all I need to know now is the target," replied Mr. Devonson calmly.

Never believing that he would ever have to utter the words he was about to say, Mr. Shields took in a deep pained breath before answering.

"Seiya, Shields."

* * *

Yay! Chapter four! lol, and it's a cliffhanger! haha! I know it's been quite awhile since i last posted. Sorry! Things came up and...you know how it go's! I really hope you guys liked the new chapter as i'm readily awaiting the feedback! I love REVIEWS! So post em! 

Anyways, I'm really glad that this story has recived so much positive feedback! It really means alot to me, and it makes me want to keep writeing all the more! You guys are the best! 

Cher: WOW, it ment alot to me that you Reviewed my story and actually enjoyed it! Your story's are AMAZING and I highly respect you as a writer so it was a pleasent suprise to recive your review! I hope you continue to read and review! 

KiwiKol: As always i enjoyed your review and i hope this chapter helped in answering some of your questions! hehe! I am also thinking about posting the "lost chapter" lol when I've finished the story...so watch out for it! 

venusgoddess:Blushes: Thanks for your review! lol! I'm so glad that your enjoying the story so far! I've worked very hard on it and to recive wonderful reviews such as yours makes it all worth it: D Hope you continue to read and review! 


End file.
